


Caught

by Tamix13



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M, singlehandedly populating this pairing tag, the dweebs, this is horribly sappy I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt catching Neil singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since I've been freaking out about Neil Sanderson's backing vocals all damn day...

People always told Neil that he was a good singer, why didn’t he sing more? And he’d just shrug and tell them that Adam (or now, that Matt) was the singer and that he was fine just doing backing vocals.

The truth was, he was a little shy about singing, a little hesitant about being the one in the spotlight, when he had spent so long behind his drum kit. He had no problem talking in interviews, but singing with all those eyes focused mainly on him? 

Not really his thing.

So he was content to wail on his drums and provide backing vocals when needed, and to sing to himself every now and again when he was sure that no one was watching.

Or, y’know, when he thought no one was watching.

He was curled on his couch, noodling on his acoustic guitar, which he felt had been getting a little neglected lately since they’d come home from tour, just tuning it at first, but gradually moving into actual songs. He didn’t know why he’d decided to play painkiller, lord knows they’d played it enough on tour, but he’d only really ever played it on drums, so he thought the variety would be nice. And since he was playing, it was only natural for him to start singing as well, soft at first, just where he would normally provide backing vocals, but again, gradually singing more and more often until by the end of the song, he was singing in a normal voice. It was only after the resonance of his guitar had faded away that he heard the soft applause coming from behind him, and spun around so fast he was surprised that he didn’t give himself whiplash. Matt was standing there, hip propped against the door to Neil’s living room, looking smug. 

“I’ve never heard you sing like this before. I’ve only ever heard you do backing vocals. You sound good, why don’t you sing more often; I’m sure Brad and Barry wouldn’t mind if you sang on the new album some.”

“Cause then I’d have to sing it live. Matt, I’m perfectly fine staying where I am behind my drums and letting you have the spotlight.” Matt came around the couch to sit by Neil, tucking his socked feet under the drummer’s thigh.

“Yeah, I mentioned it to Brad recently, actually. He said it’s because you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“I am. I’m fine in interviews and I’m fine doing backing vocals, but all those eyes on me? No thanks, I’m perfectly okay with leaving that to you.”

“Well, that’s okay by me,” Matt said, settling back against the couch more comfortably. “You know why?”

“Why would that be, songbird?”

“Because now I get to keep your singing all to myself.”

“Greedy.” Matt smirked and leaned up a little to kiss Neil soundly.

“You know it.”


End file.
